Whole Heart Restless Mind
by galo com cuecas
Summary: Cloti...songfic. just another cloud needs forgiveness, leaves Tifa...really short and probably bad but you decided. plz r&r.


1Ok...well..this is just another story about Cloud being depressed about Aerith and even though he is with Tifa he still feels like crap and all that. Now I am not a big fan of Cloud being depressed over Aerith because well she isnt one of my favorites...

Anyway the song is Goodbye for Now by P.O.D. which is reallygood.(lyrics are in bold...)

I don't own anything...they belong to Square and the people who ummmmm own the song.

And the titles horrible..so sorry.

Whole heart, Restless mind----

He couldn't sleep. He never could. Even though his lover lay next to him, his mind wandered.

Just like every other night.

**I can still see the light  
at the end of the tunnel shine  
through the dark times  
even when I lose my mind**

But it feels like no one  
in the world is listening  
and I can't ever seem  
to make the right decisions

I walk around in the same haze  
I'm still caught in my same ways  
I'm losing time in these strange days  
but somehow I always know  
the right things to say

Cloud got up from his bed, trying not to wake the girl beside him. He looked over his shoulder at Tifa, just lying there, peaceful. He gently brushed a strand of hair out of her face, letting his hand linger on her soft skin.

**I don't know what time it is  
or whose the one to blame for this  
Do what I believe what I can't see  
And how do you know  
which way the wind blows**

Cause I can feel it all around  
I'm lost between the sound  
And just when I think  
I know, there she goes

**Goodbye for now (I'm not the type to say I told you so)Goodbye for now  
So long (I think the hardest part of holding on is lettin go)**

He loved Tifa, there was no doubt about that. But that feeling of guilt, it constantly pushed him away from her. He didnt want it to, and he knows what he needs to do...he knows that he needs to talk to Aerith. Everyone tells him that it wasn't his fault and that he went for her. But he needs to hear Aerith say that, and he cant sleep until he does.

**When will we sing  
A new song  
A new song**

We're still smilin as the day goes by  
and how come nobody  
ever knows the reasons why  
Burry you deep so far  
you can't see

If you're like me  
who wears a broken  
heart on your sleeve

But he knows that leaving Tifa, especially face to face, would kill her. But he needs to be with her, and to do that, he needs to leave. So he put on a shirt and grabbed his shoes and headed for his bedroom door. He stopped and took one last look at his angel. He literally felt his heart sink, but he had no other choice.

**Pains is troubles that  
you know so well  
Either time don't  
It can't or you just won't tell**

I'm not the type to say  
I told you so  
I think the hardest part  
of holding on is lettin it go

I don't know what time it is  
or whose the one to blaim for this  
Do what I believe what I can't see  
And how do you know  
which way the wind blows

He quietly walked out and went downstairs. He grabbed a pen and a piece of paper. As he picked up the pen he felt his hand cramp, as if trying to stop him...but he couldn't. He had absolutely no clue what to write. "Sorry, gotta go see dead girl for forgiveness, be back whenever, love ya.." He couldn't. She's sensitive...so he just wrote what he felt.

**Cause I can feel it all around  
I'm lost between the sound  
And just when I think I know  
there she goes**

Goodbye for now  
Goodbye for now  
So long

Goodbye for now (I'm not the type to say I told you so)  
Goodbye for now  
So long (I think the hardest part of holdin on is lettin it go)

_Teef,_

_When you get this, I'll already have left. I'm so sorry, I never meant to hurt, ever. But for me to rest, and love you fully..I need to do this. I promise I wont be gone long, so please wait for me._

_I cant loose you, and thats why im doing this. I know it sounds screwed up but it's the only way._

_I love you...please wait for me._

_Always yours, Cloud._

**And you can sing until  
theres no song left (song left)  
And I can scream until  
the world goes deaf (goes deaf)**

For every other word  
left unsaid you should  
have took the time to  
read the sign and  
see what it meant

In some ways everybody  
feels alone so if the  
burden is mine then  
I can carry my own

And with that, he left...left his home and the girl who was his life. He never knew that a person could have a whole heart, yet a restless mind.

**If joy really comes  
in the morning time  
then I'm gunna sit backand wait until the  
next sun rise**

Goodbye for now  
Goodbye for now  
So long

Goodbye for now (I'm no the type to say I told you so)  
Goodbye for now  
So long(I think the hardest part of holdin on is lettin it go)

Thank god that is done. I seriously wrote this in a matter of like 30 minutes, so if it sucks that is why. It just came to mind, so I hoped you liked it. And the song is defiantly a kick ass song.

CloTi forever! Thanx for reading..and plz R&R...

-hanyou4ever-


End file.
